


Bound To Stone

by GroovynSpoiled (UltimateWriterCharlie)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inanimate Objects, Brian is horny, Fluff and Smut, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Mild Kink, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Random & Short, Roger is a statue, Short & Sweet, Smut, Statues, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWriterCharlie/pseuds/GroovynSpoiled
Summary: Down the road, over the bridge constructed in the 1700s, and inside the Striped Cat Thicket woods, there was a secluded garden.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Bound To Stone

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea like last year and i decided id write it uwu

Down the road, over the bridge constructed in the 1700s, and inside the Striped Cat Thicket woods, there was a secluded garden.

It was Brian's secret area to go to when he needed to have time to himself. Maybe the tulips and lambs-ears weren't the only things he liked to look at while he sat in the garden. 

He found his attention taken from the notebook he'd brought being pulled to one of the many stone structures having been abandoned in the area. It wasn't the first time he'd found himself infatuated by the particular figure he was currently oggling at. In fact, he had thought of the figure the night before when he carefully pulled down his trousers over his thighs.

Brian left his notebook behind on the concrete bench he had been curled up on. His hands tingled with the anticipation of feeling the cold stone against his fingers, and in a moment he was fulfilled.

The stone was crumbling at the edges. It was chilly, and he could feel the care put into the gentle details of the statue from when it was created. 

The figure was positioned with its right arm crossed over its chest where its hand cups its own shoulder and its left arm spanned over its stomach where it meets its hip.

The bulge under the soft-seeming stone intended to be fabric showed it was male despite its long hair and feminine characteristics.

Brian's finger trailed down the figures cheekbone. It almost felt warm and soft, but he knew it couldn't be. The moss wrapping around and staining the stone had to be the culprit.

In his mind, the statue had an entire backstory. His name was Roger Taylor, he was a gardener since his statue was located inside of a circle of white roses. It looked fitting. He looked to be Brian's age, so in his story, he was twenty-one just like himself. They would attend university together and fall in love.

He sighed dreamily at the thought and he hadn't noticed that he had been holding his hands over the statues hipbones.

His breath hitched when his groin brushed over the hardness of the body of the statue. He was hard, and it felt good to feel the cold body instead of thinking about it with a bottle of lube.

Brian's lips swept against the closed stone lips in front of him needfully and his body pushed forward. He needed this, and he had been waiting patiently for it. It had been torture pretending he didn't think about this at night every day when he sat on the benches in the garden.

" _Fuck,_ " He purred under his breath. " _God, touch me."_

An unfamiliar but known hand cupped his cock and Brian whined. Both of his hands were squeezing the hips of the statue, but the cold stone had warmed and softened in his touch. 

When he opened his eyes, pale flesh sunk beneath his touches. Soft, clean hair tickled his nose. A breathy whine with glowing breath dampened his ear.

He swore he could hear his name being whispered on top of all.

His mind turned to white noise and his hand reached down to his trousers where he unzipped his pants. A hand entered the open space and the cold palm of the skin made shivers run down his arms. The feeling passed when Brian's cock was pumped back and forth.

His head tucked into the crook of the shoulders in front of him, and he huffed a gasp.

Brian's entire body felt overly warm like he would melt. He was pumped over and over, and he couldn't help the speed of which he nearly collapsed to his knees with soft moans emanating from his parted lips.

When he reached back up for leverage, the crumbling stone was once again in his reach and the statues warm flesh was cold, hard, and grey with moss coating the exterior.

The hands of the figure were back on its hips and side, and the head was tilted to its original form. However, the eyes that he had admired for weeks were now closed.

Brian pressed his thumbs over the closed eyes and despite knowing that they had been opened before, he felt odd. Wetness coated his trousers and lower stomach of the stone.

His zipper was still open and his trousers had been pulled down to his mid-thigh. Brian made quick-work of pulling them up in case anyone happened to find his secret garden.

"Jesus," Brian whispered as he stumbled back from the statue. His breathing was heavy, and his chest heaved. 

His notebook that had been abandoned was picked up and placed against his thigh. The movement of his legs rubbing together had begun sending shockwaves up his body from the friction so he had to force himself to move slowly as to not ruin his trousers further before he could even exit the garden.

A final look over his shoulder made his shoulders stiff with wonder, but a hand on his arm after his back was turned made him stop in his trek up the secluded pathway.

Blue eyes and a pale face met him when he turned around. The former statues smile made his entire chest warm.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to like, kudos, and comment!!! check out my other work too!!!


End file.
